The Women
by FelsGoddess
Summary: Leia, Jaina, Mara and Mirax show a sexist regime exactly who is in charge. Han/Leia, Luke/Mara, Jaina/Jag, Mirax/Corran


**Title: The Women**

**Author: FelsGoddess**

**Timeframe: Sometimes between NJO and the Dark Nest Trilogy **

**Characters: Han, Leia Organa and Jaina Solo, Luke and Mara Jade Skywalker, Corran and Mirax Terrik Horn and Jag Fel**

**Genre: Challenge Response **

**Keywords: challenge response**

**Summary: "Ah! the strength of women comes from the fact that psychology cannot explain us. Men can be analyzed, women . . . merely adored." **

**~ Oscar Wilde, "An Ideal Husband"**

**Notes: Victorian Quote Challenge. I read this quote and wanted to write something where our heroines kick someone's butt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. **

"That sexist pig!" Jaina Solo spat as she stalked around the room. "Who does he think he is? You're the diplomat here, Mom. He should listen to you, not tell you to go sit on the balcony and 'look pretty.'"

"Their society holds women inferior to men," Leia Organa Solo offered with agitation. "It's only going to harm their efforts."

"If they think women are so lowly, why do they even want to be involved with our government?" Jaina ranted. "To think, all they want to do is to hold you up on some pedestal to be admired. It's disgusting."

"Calm down, Jaina," Leia said. "Their entrance into the Alliance will hopefully lead to change."

"But you can't change an entire culture!" Jaina argued. "Look at the Vong. We tried to understand them and nothing. History is littered with scenarios of one group trying to change a whole planet's culture. It never works."

"Threepio would be thrilled to hear you actually paid attention to his history lessons," Mara Jade Skywalker commented from the couch with a smirk.

Jaina rolled her eyes, "Doesn't this infuriate you, too?"

"You forget, Jaina, us older generation grew up under the Empire," Mirax Terrik Horn pointed out from her seat at the comm unit. "We weren't allowed in the military. Hell, I'm surprised we were allowed to vote in planet elections."

"Had he stayed in power longer, I'm sure that right would have been squashed," Leia mused. "At least, with the more strongly-held planets. Alderaan wouldn't have put up with it."

"Of course not. You were a senator," Jaina responded. "These leaders must be idiots."

"Without question. The Prime Minister turned down negotiations with one of best ambassadors in the galaxy," Mirax replied. "Every single political analyst is rolling their eyes."

"How long has it been?" Mara asked.

"About forty-five minutes," Leia told her from her spot at the table.

"Think Han has his blaster out yet?" Mara asked knowingly.

Leia smirked, "Unless Luke remembered to take it away."

"Those two are the worst ambassadors," Mirak commented. "Thank the Force that Corran wasn't invited."

"You don't seem that worried, Mom," Jaina said as she flopped down on the couch.

"Your uncle will call for a break, bring the information back to us and we'll tell him what to do," Leia explained. "The Prime Minister will protest the interruption. Your father will make up some cock-and-bull story and the man will accept it. He knows who's really behind this deal."

"Then why the charade?" Jaina asked.

"Simple. He doesn't think I can make a solid decision and stick with it," Leia said calmly.

"This is why I hate politics," Jaina muttered.

"Wait until the reception tonight," Mara quipped with a glare.

"Reception? I don't think so. I'm here strictly as an escort," Jaina stated firmly.

"We all have to go. It's formal," Leia explained.

"What, to be paraded around like trophies? No thanks. I have more important things to do than be hit on all night by pompous idiots," Jaina said.

"We all do, but it's necessary," Leia told her. "Besides, you'd be amazed at what information you can pick up at these types of events. Societies like this one think we are too busy 'looking pretty' than to pay attention."

"I'm not flirting with some politician to get military secrets," Jaina shot back.

"No one said you had to," Mara responded with a mischievous look.

"You're looking forward to this," Mirax accused.

"Of course. A chance to play spy. Can't wait," Mara said with a chuckle. "I bought a new vibroblade for the occasion."

Mirax started laughing. "The pearl-handled one? That matches your green dress nicely."

"That's what I thought. That slit on the right leg works perfectly as a hiding place."

"Just warn Luke about it," Mirax said with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

"Nah, it's more fun to leave him to find it."

"Use a little discretion, Aunt Mara," Jaina mumbled, hands over her face.

"You would be singing a different tune if this were about Jag finding-"

"Can we please change the subject?" Jaina said, interrupting her aunt.

"Fine," Mara responded, throwing her hands up in the air. "Mirax, has Corran found anything yet?"

"Not last I heard. He's being obnoxiously annoying on his military compound tour to throw Admiral Vale off course," Mirax answered. "Once he sends word, I'll meet him to collect the codes."

"Ghent put his newest program in Whistler, right?" Leia asked.

"Naturally," Mirax responded. A beep sounded from the data station. She turned to read the screen and grinned. "There he is. See you all at the reception tonight."

A few seconds after Mirax slipped out the back door, Han and Luke entered the room. Han handed Leia a datapad with the Prime Minister's deal. He then flopped on the couch next to Jaina and groaned, "Give that man a meter and he asks for a parsec."

Leia scanned the information, "He wants that much money and military backing? Is he crazy? We're still trying to fund the rebuilding after the war."

"That's what I told him," Han said, laying his head back on the couch. He closed his eyes.

Jaina scoffed, "What do they need money for? They were war profiteers!"

"Everything thinks they are entitled to something," Luke said evenly. "He does have an ulterior motive, though."

"Who doesn't?" Leia commented and then asked, "Did you pick up anything?"

"Nothing overtly malicious, but he is hiding something. He dodged questions regarding the war and refugees," Luke said, wrapping an arm around Mara's shoulders after sitting on the other couch.

"What did he say to our demands?" Leia asked.

"Shot them down," Han told her. "He claimed we had no idea what we are talking about and that the Alliance should have sent a real ambassador rather than some trumped up war heroes."

"They had a real ambassador," Jaina stated.

"By the end of that meeting I'm sure he was wishing to speak to your mother," Han said as he lifted his head. He grinned, "I made things kind of difficult for him."

"You? Never," Mara said with a chuckle.

"Han! What did you do?" Leia asked apprehensively.

"Nothing! I just suggested that he rethink his ideas before our next meeting," Han told her innocently.

"You told him to-" Luke started.

"Ah, there's no need to repeat it," Han said quickly to interrupt Luke.

"Han…" Leia warned.

"It's nothing, sweetheart. Don't worry about it. Say, don't we have a reception to get ready for? That's what I thought," Han rambled as he stood from the couch.

"It must have been bad if you want to go to this thing early," Mara chuckled.

"If telling someone to stick-"

"No one asked you, Luke," Han growled. He walked over to Leia and tugged on her arm, "Come on. Let's go get this over with."

Leia rolled her eyes, "Fine. But you better have apologized."

"I did."

"Saying "sorry you heard that" isn't an apology," Luke stated with a smirk.

"Hey, Kid, whose side are you on?"

"Not yours," Jaina added in with a laugh.

Han just shook his head and he and Leia left the room. A few minutes later, the rest cleared out to prepare for the evening's festivities.

"This is humiliating," Jaina muttered to Mirax. "I feel like one of those galactic beauty contest participates being paraded around."

"Just smile. It'll be over soon," Mirax whispered back. She smoothed a wrinkle out of her gold-colored, off-shoulder dress. Corran stood to her right, introducing her to various dignitaries. Mirax corrected one of the planet senators for the tenth time that she owned her own shipping company. He was convinced her father owned it.

"Ah, I see. And what do you sell? Art? Clothing?"

"Artwork and weaponry," Mirax replied with a dazzling smile. "They pair well together, don't you agree?"

"No."

"Thrawn certainly thought so," a voice called from behind. Jaina whirled around and smiled broadly, as Jag Fel approached her. He smiled softly to her, taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips. "Hello, Jaina."

"I wasn't aware Ms. Solo had an escort tonight," the senator scoffed.

"I can't recall a time when Jedi Solo required an escort," Jag shot back, emphasizing "Jedi."

Any reply the senator may have had was cut off by the rising sound of the orchestra. He glanced at Jaina and Mirax, and then spoke to Corran and Jag, "I trust you know the tradition of this particular number."

"Yes, it signifies dominance," Corran responded coolly. "An important tradition in your culture."

"Indeed. I certainly hope you take the opportunity to enjoy it. It's…beneficial to remember who's in charge," he stated and walked off.

"Why that slimy little-"

"He's just trying to make you mad," Corran said, interrupting the beginning of Jaina's tirade.

"Well it worked."

"Sitting out will only let him think he's won," Mirax commented. Her comm beeped. She brought it to her ear, and then a moment later glanced at Corran, "That was Winter. We need to go."

"She found something?" Jaina asked anxiously.

Mirax nodded and dropped her voice to a whisper, "Cover for us."

Jaina consented and watched as Corran and Mirax make their way towards the edge of the large chamber. She then looked to Jag, "Any ideas?"

He nodded to the dance floor, "Come on."

"How is dancing going to work?" she asked skeptically as they walked onto the dance floor.

"Simple. You lead," he explained. Jaina immediately caught on as she began to lead them through the intricate dance steps. After it was clear what was going on, several beings being staring. Jaina noted that Mirax and Corran were able to slip out unnoticed.

"It's working," Jaina whispered as they continued the dance. When it ended, Jaina smirked at Jag, "This would be more effective if I was taller."

"Probably, but the point is still the same," he said from his position on one knee. He stood up as the song changed and took her hand. "This one has no political undertones."

"Thank the Force," Jaina murmured as she fell into the steps of the next dance, "I'm not sure it's wise to step on another cultural tradition tonight."

"All necessary to achieve our goal," Jag stated. "Thrawn would be proud."

"That's your dream, not mine, flyboy," she quipped as she returned from the spin.

"Merely an observation," he replied, and then dropped his voice to an almost-whisper. "Those dreams were replaced years ago by an amazing Jedi."

Jaina blushed, but didn't let his comment deter their somewhat professional illusion. It was hardly the time or place for that type of conversation, "I'm sure Tahiri would be-"

Jag silenced her quip with a kiss. A brief moment of surprise passed, and Jaina allowed herself to fully enjoy it. The fact that they were in the middle of a dance floor during a reception with a difficult government fell from her mind. She simply didn't care.

"If you two are done causing a scene…," her father's voice called. Jaina pulled away from Jag and glared at her father over his shoulder.

"Hello, sir," Jag greeted, turning around.

"When did you get here?" Han asked gruffly.

"An hour ago," Jag responded.

Han muttered something under his breath, and then said quietly, "You're mom's distracted the Prime Minister."

Jaina nodded knowingly. Han turned and slipped through the crowd back to Leia. Jaina took Jag's hand and began to lead him on a somewhat random looking path to a side door. They slipped through it once Jaina was sure no one was looking. She sidestepped into an alcove. "Keep watch. No peeking."

Jag moved to stand in front of her. Jaina reached behind a tapestry in the alcove and pulled out a bag. Inside were a pair of boots, blaster and a light-armored black jumpsuit. She removed her lightsaber from the garter belt on her leg. She changed quickly, stuffing her ebony dress and shoes into the bag. She pulled on the boots and hooked the blaster and lightsaber to her belt. She slung the bag over her shoulder and nudged Jag out of the way.

"Let's go."

He eyed her new outfit, and then touched one of her earrings, "You may want to lose these."

"Right," she said as she removed the earrings and shoved them in her pocket. "Let's go."

They ran down the hallway to another a maintenance elevator. Jaina told Jag to get in, and then walked over to a low window. She fished a lighter from her pocket and lit the open bag on fire. She threw it out the window, guiding it with the Force to land in river below. She held it for a couple seconds before dropping it to allow the dress to burn more. She then slipped into the cramped elevator and slapped the controls.

"You're late," Jaina commented quietly as they descended down the shaft.

"I know. I'm sorry," he whispered. "I missed you."

Instead of responding, Jaina gave him a slow, lingering kiss. His arm was already around her and he pulled her closer. The cramped elevator had already pressed them fairly close together, not that either minded.

The elevator stopped and the door opened. They slowly moved out of the elevator and down the hallway to a small chamber. Mirax was sitting inside at one of the consoles with Whistler next to her.

"What did you find?" Jaina asked without preamble.

"The Prime Minister himself made a deal with the Peace Brigade. He handed over slaves, all women of course, and the planet was left alone," Mirax explained. "I've got copies of the transmissions here and inside Whistler."

"Where's Corran?" Jaina asked as she looked over Mirax's shoulder at the display.

"He met Mara over at the government center. I need you to get this disc to your mother and another copy to our contact in Intelligence."

Jaina took one of the discs from Mirax. "Jag, take this to the Intelligence division. Ask for Drayson. Do you know where it is?"

"Third floor of the south building, next to the main complex," he said as he took the disc. "What does he look like?"

"No idea," Mirax admitted, "but Winter says we can trust him."

"Good enough," Jaina replied. She took the other disc from Mirax, "Mom's still at the reception- shavit."

"What?" Mirax asked.

"I can't go in there like this. She was supposed to be out by now," Jaina muttered.

"We'll switch," Jag told her. She gave him a grateful smile.

"Good, now go. After you're done, go back to the room," Mirax instructed. They nodded and turned to leave. Before going separate ways, Jag tugged Jaina to him.

"Be careful," he said, kissing her hair.

"I will," she promised. He ducked and captured her lips in a quick kiss. She them moved away from them and they ran off to complete their objectives.

Leia smiled brilliantly at Prime Minister Luc Varim. She had been arguing with him for over a half hour, ever since Jaina and Jag had concluded their dance. In that time, they, Luke and Mara had managed to slip from the chamber.

"Your Highness," Jag's voice called from the side. Leia turned to greet the pilot. She smiled warmly at him and greeted him. He pressed a datacard into her hand.

"Have you met Ambassador Jagged Fel from the Chiss Ascendency?" Leia asked the Prime Minister to keep him from noticing the card.

"No, I'm afraid not," he said. Leia smiled as she conducted the introductions. She glanced at Han from the corner of her eye. He stepped closer to her as she stood back. She locked her hands behind her back as he wrapped an arm around her waist and plucked the datacard from her grasp.

"Where's Jaina?" she asked.

"I'm afraid she has fallen under the weather," he lied flawlessly. Leia was impressed. Jag had never been a capable liar.

"Ah yes, her exertions on the dance floor must have tired her out," the politician responded snidely.

Leia could see Jag's jaw clench tightly. She trusted that his strict ingrained discipline would keep him from doing anything rash. She eyed Han over her shoulder. He was openly glaring at the Varim.

"Are you here to take part in the negotiations, Ambassador Fel?" Varim asked.

"No," Jag responded coldly.

"How unfortunate. We are quite interested in gaining the Chiss as allies," Varim replied just as coldly.

"You can submit a formal request. I'm afraid it is not my decision to choose who we ally ourselves with," Jag responded calmly.

"Perhaps we will," Varim said, and then turned to Han. "Solo, what did your superiors say about the plan I proposed?"

Leia stepped on Han's foot, knowing a smart aleck remark was itching to escape his mouth. She eyed him, waiting for his response.

"They aren't impressed," Han told him. "I'll have more for you tomorrow."

"Well, that sounds disappointing. I'm sure we can find a way to…persuade them," Varim said, staring at Leia. She mentally shuddered at the lustful look Varim shook her. She knew Han saw it. She snatched his hand and squeezed it. _Don't. _

"If you'll excuse me," Varim said, ducking his head and walking away from the trio.

"That kriffin' piece of-"

"Han!" Leia hissed. "Not here."

Han quieted, but continued to glare at Varim's back. Leia hugged him with one arm, "I appreciate it but I can take care of myself, nerfherder."

Han's expression softened slightly, "I know, but a couple of bruises wouldn't hurt."

Leia chuckled. Han always managed to make her laugh, in most situations. It was one of the countless things she loved about him. "Between you and Jaina, I'm not sure there would be anything left."

"What did he do to Jaina?" Jag asked with a mix of worry and irritation.

"Nothing. She's just not his biggest fan," Leia assured the young man. She noticed his shoulders relax.

Jag nodded in thanks. He lowered his voice, "Further instructions?"

"No change," Leia told him. He gave her and Han a quick bow and turned to leave. Han and Leia watched him go.

"How, exactly, did he get roped into this?" Han asked quietly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Leia gave him a look, "How do you think?"

"Kid never had a chance," Han quipped as he began to lead Leia from the reception.

"As if you did?"

"I was in complete control," Han stated confidently.

"Oh you were? So the hyperdrive malfunction and jaunt into the asteroid field was what, an outing?" Leia challenged with a smirk.

"The ability to use each situation to my advantage is part of my natural charm."

"You're natural charm?" Leia started laughing.

"Of course," Han told her as they walked outside and to their rented speeder. He opened the door for her, "I am, after all, nothing but a gentleman."

"Hold on to that dream, laser brain," Leia told him after he climbed in.

"Laser brain? Haven't heard that one in years," Han remarked and then asked, "Where are we going?"

"Back to the room to meet Jaina, Jag, Luke and Mara," she answered. Han suddenly pushed down the accelerator, causing them to hurtle down the street. "What is your hurry?"

"I'm not letting that Corellian flyboy try anything," Han muttered.

"Dear, you are-"

"Exactly. I know he's up to no good."

He was trying to slip into the small hanger unnoticed. Only two vessels were berthed, a small snubfighter and well-armored yacht. Varim had traded in his dark blue suit for a non-descript dark grey flight suit. He was clutching a blaster in his right hand as he slinked through the shadows.

Mara glanced back at Luke and nodded. She was twisted around a stack of crates, hands holding her balance. She felt him slip his hand to her thigh and slide the vibroblade from its sheath. His fingers grazed her thigh. She glared at him, ignoring his innocent look. She leaned carefully against the crates, shifting her balance. She took the blade from him.

"Guide it," Mara whispered. Luke's eyelids dropped half-closed. Mara closed one eye, aimed and hurled the blade across the hanger. With Luke's guidance, (her aim was perfect, but the distance was too far) the blade shred through the cloth on his flight suit.

"You should have let it hit him," Mara muttered as they watched the man whirled in shock. Corran landed behind him, lightsaber ignited.

"Going somewhere?" he asked lightly.

"What is the meaning of this?" Varim snapped.

"You are under arrest, Prime Minister, for profiteering and war crimes against your people," Leia's voice called as she appeared from the shadows. A squadron of armored guards accompanied her.

"But-but you are suppose to be-" Varim sputtered.

"Dead?" Leia responded lightly. "Mirax warned us ahead of time. My daughter has already disarmed the bomb, and the ones you planted on our ships."

Varim's face turned deep red. His hands shook with rage as the guards slapped stuncuffs on his wrists.

"This will never stick! It's all lies!"

"Oh is it?" Mirax's voice called sweetly. "I think you're more upset that a group of women outsmarted you than anything else, Varim."

Mara watched in amusement as Varim's face turned from red to purple. She moved from the crates, Luke following, and walked over to the group. Jaina and Jag were also entering the hanger. Jaina had a disarmed detonator in her hand. She handed it to the captain of the guard. Jag handed the man a stack of datacards.

"I believe that is enough evidence to put you away," Jaina said with a smirk.

"I have no idea what these 'war crimes' are," Varim spat.

"Selling your own people, for starters," Jag stated.

"The Galactic Alliance does not deal in slavery," Han growled, looking menacing. "And don't even think about destroying the evidence. We made copies."

Varim clenched his teeth and closed his eyes. Mara's eyes widened as she sensed a flash of danger. She saw that Jaina and Corran had moved everyone out of the way. She tackled the Prime Minister to the ground. She managed to hold him down against the hanger floor.

"Drop it. Now," she ground out. He shook his head and she pushed it down to the floor. "Now or I'll make sure that blade doesn't miss."

Varim spat out a small, blinking capsule. Mirax scooped it up. "It's a remote detonator, smallest I've ever seen. Has five minutes until destruction."

"What's it to, Varim?" Leia asked as Mara allowed him to stand. She kept one hand clamped on his elbow, refusing to let him even think about moving.

Varim hung his head in defeat. "The shuttle in docking bay 196."

"Jag, Luke, Corran, go," Leia instructed and they ran off. "Mirax, call the control tower. Tell them not to allow take-offs. Whistler should have the codes. Mara, you can let him go."

Mara relinquished her hold. Varim glared at her, "You'll never make in time."

Mara just rolled her eyes. The man had lost. In addition to Mirax's orders, she could hear the captain of the guard ordering the shuttle and hanger bay's evacuation. The captain of the guard signaled for his troops to take Varim away.

As Varim walked by Jaina, who had moved off to the side with Whistler, he leaned in and said something. He walked two steps away from her, and then stumbled forward. He turned and glared at her after regaining his balance, but she was already walking towards Mara with an air of innocence.

"You did that." Mara accused.

"You didn't hear what he said," Jaina stated.

"What was it?"

"That we needed to go back to high heels and lipstick and leave the crime-fighting to the professionals," Jaina told her.

"You should have kicked him."


End file.
